


The New Rebellion

by purrforcatgirls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eggpreg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Gem Fusion, Gem Sex, Gemlings, Gems In Heat, Gemsonas - Freeform, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Canon Fusion, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Sexual Violence, Shattering - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrforcatgirls/pseuds/purrforcatgirls
Summary: Who said that every gem is in favor of the changes towards their lifestyles? Some may find it easy to adapt but, others yearn for the old glory of the gem empire. Nowadays, it's only happiness and rainbows or so do they think? 23 a peridot taller than a quartz, Bluebird (Eyeball Ruby and Aquamarine), and Emerald is on their way to rise new rebellion. Their mission? Is to shatter Steven Universe before conquering the whole gem empire.Sounds far-fetched? Well, not for these three (four) though seemingly impossible they are prepared to face Steven Universe and The Crystal Gems once more. And for a final time that is.Key and heavy moments comes in later chapters!Sketches illustrated by: @FatBerb - TwitterNote: This is an Illustrated fan work! Images of scenarios will be present from chapter 3 and so on.Smut Warning:-no current smut chapter-
Relationships: Amethyst & Peridot (Steven Universe), Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s), Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Original Gem Character(s)/Eyeball/Aquamarine/Emerald (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Changes Gains Love And Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new fic I'm making! This is an AU for Steven Universe future! where a rebellious group of gems will arise to take back the empire and return to their old lives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group of rebels are coming. A new life has been forged. Who says everyone loves change? Of course there's no happy ever after in a story only continuous hurdles.
> 
> This happily ever after will be short lived as four gems start to crawl their way into a dangerous territory making them a threat to the human and gem kind.

**_The former fearsome empire crumbled. That happened when this so-called Steven replaced Pink Diamond’s spot along with our lustrous leaders and changed the ways of their living. She fought to keep their tradition of conquering planets and creating new gems for the joy and to the growing power of the diamonds. Three gems retaliated and begged for the preservation of their traditions and not to succumb to the peace driven fantasy this gem called Steven Universe wants to create._ **

**_23, Bluebird, and Emerald share the same thoughts and opinions about this. The three had known their commonality and pledged an alliance between each other and made the new rebellious group called, “Pure ones” They were discovered plotting in 23’s office. They were going to be bubbled that is clearly inevitable for the three of them so they escaped on one of Home World’s largest and fastest ships._ **

Now, they stay perched on an asteroid travelling through space just so they can save power for their thrusters. Luckily the minerals on the asteroid proved to be an essential fuel source.

“Okay, the thrusters are reaching their full potential. I can’t believe that the power core of this blasted ship was wrecked. “A tall peridot with a broken visor grumbled and sighed as she smashed close the fuel compartment.

“You two! What’s our current course? “She opened comms on her single limb enhancer on her right hand. In the comms it showed Bluebird and Emerald fighting amongst themselves which made the mechanic groan and growl.

“You two motherfucking morons! Hello!? I’ve refilled and fixed the fuel compartment can you both get off each other’s asses and start the fucking thrusters!” She yelled into the comms.

The fusion and the green gem halted. “This tiny bitch won’t let me manoeuvre the ship! I am the best pilot and general of the former empire squirt! Let me handle my fucking job! “Emerald screeched at Bluebird and 23 whom is visually present via comms. The former general kicked Bluebird out of the way and ran straight towards the cockpit settling down on the pilot seat.

Bluebird unfused revealing Eyeball and Aquamarine who started bickering with each other. “You messed up our chance to drive the ship Ruby! I can’t believe it! Why do I still fuse with you? “Aquamarine eyed the ruby as she flew over to the navigation pit.

“What!? You fuse with me? I can’t believe I’m still fusing with you! You’re so fucking unstable! “Eyeball screeched at the blue gem. She groaned as she settled in the middle of the ship crossing her arms and grumbling.

23 climbed to the cockpit and stared Eyeball down. “Ruby, return to your post alongside Aquamarine… The three of you should learn to work together and follow commands. Remember, I saved your sorry asses from being bubbled by Yellow Diamond for all eternity. “The peridot then settled on the captain’s seat.

“Set our course to the Andromeda galaxy. I know an old colony there that is filled with old weapons and ships. Though it’s Era 1 technology it can still prove to be useful for our cause. “She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Emerald scoffs. “You can hardly call those garbage weapons. “She rolled her eyes as she prepared the ship for take-off. “Prepare yourselves, we’ll be doing a jump. “ She called over to the other gems.

“You heard that Ruby. “Aquamarine snickered at the red gem beside her.

“Shut the fuck up. “ Eyeball sneered at the small blue gem.

23 opened a screen in front of her minding her own business. Checking the status of the ship and fixing it has been her main job besides leading their small group.

“Those crystal clods should prepare because we’re coming. “The tall peridot chuckled evilly. She looked at her comrades who eyed her before sharing an equally evil grin.

The ship then jumped faster than the speed of light flying out of the milky way galaxy and onto the Andromeda galaxy.

-  
“Okay, good! Good! Stop! Perfect! “Bismuth grinned as they finished a new home for the other gems who wanted to migrate to earth. “Would you look at that new apartment? Good job as always guys! “She chuckled as the other gems thanked her. Peridot and Lapis then hovered down.

Peridot grinned at her as she jumped down from the lid she was riding on. “Little home school is slowly growing! Isn’t this awesome!? “She looked at Lapis who sighed and grinned at Peridot.

“Well, it’s all thanks to all our hard work. So Bismuth, how are you and Pearl? “Lapis teased, earning a squeal and laugh from Peridot.

“Hmmm? “

  
5 years had passed since Steven left Beach City and 3 years since the gems were introduced to the whole of humankind. Beach City had a blossoming economy now and what was before a small place grew and had turned into a hotspot for tourists. Gems worked hard along with their human companions keeping the city safe and keeping the peace and happiness of each other. Many gems from the homeworld migrated to earth to see the difference of life there.

The Crystal Gems and the mayor managed everything the citizens and gems needed. But, there is a special sector that deals more with the gems rather than the others since they were foreign to the planet. Just to make sure that there would not be any trouble that can happen.

Though it took time they managed to gather gems that can teach multiple skills to the other gems that are new to Earth.

Jasper, who took the most time convincing, is now teaching the gems about combat skills. She is still grumpy and annoyed but at least she is able to keep her mood in check now. Before, she was convinced the quartz had been a problem with her damaging the landscape and scaring off people and other gems.

The orange quartz is not allowed to mingle with humans since she is not really fond of them. Once, she was approached by someone and the poor guy ended up with broken ribs. Ever since that incident, Jasper was banned from interacting with humans.

Bismuth and Pearl became heads of the Gem counselling group, since both the gems had been on Earth for the longest time.

Garnet is the lead of human relationships between Gems and humans.

Amethyst, along with Lapis and Peridot led Little Home School as the deans. (Though Peridot keeps pressing on that they’re the new Diamonds as a joke.) The three help out the gems who are new in the school with their tasks, subjects, and classes.  
It seems that peace will not be over on Earth for the rest of the planet’s life. And so everyone lived on with their lives with how their lives had been going ever since the change of the Diamonds’ ways.

“Alright, you’ve been here on Earth for a week. Tell me what Earth skills fancy your taste? “ From an office, Pearl interviewed an Amazonite that is new to the planet.

The teal gem fidgeted with her fingers. The gem was gazing meekly down on the floor as she was being interrogated by the ex-servant.

The teal gem cleared her throat before looking up at Pearl. “Well, I met these nice humans on the beach. They taught me how to do this thing they call fishing… “She took in a deep breath.

“I would like to pursue the art of this so-called fishing!“ She grinned.

Pearl sighed and smiled at the gem. “Very well, I will send you to our fishery and aquatic resources expert. Please, meet with either Amethyst, Lapis, or Peridot and they will introduce you to your class led by Larimar.“The Crystal Gem dug inside a drawer and handed the gem a form.

“Sign here, here, and here.“ Pearl pointed across the form. “After that you can head out and find the deans. Goodluck! “ She smiled at the gem as they finished filling up the form.

  
Amazonite cheered as she left the room being congratulated by the other gems outside.

“Knock, knock. “

  
Pearl jumped at the tapping sound on her window.

  
“Ah, Bismuth! What brings you here? “ She opened up the window and stepped aside to let Bismuth step in.

Bismuth grinned as she brought out a paper bag from behind her back. “Well, I couldn’t let you skip lunch, so I whipped some up for you. “ She handed the Crystal Gem the bag.

  
“Your favorite peanut butter and jelly just like how you make for Steven. “ The weapons master winked at Pearl who laughed.

“Why thank you Bismuth that’s very thoughtful of you. “ She hummed as she gazed at the contents of the paper bag before placing it on her desk.

“So how is the new building at Little Home School? “ She asked the other gem as they both settled on the couch inside the office.

  
Bismuth rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, we finished building the new apartment for the new batch of gems that will arrive here. “ She hummed.“Man, can you believe this? It’s almost like a dream… Peace between us gems and humans. It’s so surreal. “ The weapons master then sighed and closed her eyes.

Pearl had grabbed the sandwich out of the paper bag and started eating. The two gems basked in each other’s presences as the peaceful sound of the outside world filled the room.

-

The rebel group landed on a wrecked planet. Over used by the regime for the creation of elite quartz soldiers. 23 examined pieces of valuable technology. The technician managed to upgrade her limb enhancer by attaching a rejuvenator and destabilize by replacing the fingers.

Ruby and Aquamarine are in charge of scavenging the planet with the supplies, weapons, and fuel they will need for their journey and battle.

Emerald stayed at the ship upgrading everything they could upgrade using the materials and weapons they found.  
The group of gems would stay on the dead planet till they managed to create weapons and items that can endanger their own kind.  
With 23 being with them and Emerald as their pilot surely they will manage to create something that will prove that they are a threat and not some measly group of annoyance.  
The peridot altered and upgraded all the material that the two smaller gems gathered. Parts ships went to Emerald turning those as upgrades to their ships.  
Few years have passed on the planet. The four gems now with their creations are ready.  
Ready to start the postponed Era 3 rebellion.

[Image of Peridot 23]


	2. Gem Biography Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the passing years a growing issue of gems showing odd display of behavior has been growing. With gems attacking each other randomly without any reason or provocation. Peridot and Lapis set up a video explanation to the other gems of their home.
> 
> Without any luck of getting and expert Peridot and Lapis needed to find a way to deal with the problem. Until a kind Sodalite approached the two and offered help. Well, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my story. My hands are being lazy no bones shites so it takes time to think and to update the fic.  
> I hope you guys appreciate the work and have a good day as always!

Days went normally on Earth. The Little Homeschool teaching gems sets of skills. Beach city is growing bigger and bigger year by year. New opportunity and jobs opening for both gems and humans alike. Funland is now bigger than ever especially since the tech gems joined the crew along with the quartzes. Rides became bigger and more advanced than other rides on the planet.   
  
Some gems decided to venture out and travel the whole world. While other gems worked to protect the planet from other invaders. Those groups of gems were the ones Jasper trained. (Though, Lapis and Pearl would not rather call it training than the orange quartz simply beating them up. ) 

Of course gems and humans are not only just working endlessly they have breaks every once in a while. Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays mostly. Beach City has holidays where the city is closed or some of the attractions will be shut down so gems will not just work as much as they do.   
  
Those are the days where gems spend time with their friends, family, and lovers. Concerts are often one of their past times especially during night. During the day it’s up to the citizens to do whatever they please. The gems built an underwater dome where people visit to relax and bond with each other.   
  
There are many gems that left Earth and Beach City alike. Some left to work out some other places while the others went back to Home World or space to find other civilizations.   
  
Lars always updates the Crystal Gems about intergalactic information and moments. He managed to even warn them about a hostile alien species that was about to attack Earth. Like how he wanted the space pirate had been travelling the cosmos along with his trusted crew.   
  
Steven is now living with Connie. The two settled down but are not yet married. They would check up on their Beach City family for once and awhile but they would also leave a few days after.   
  
-   
  


“Okay, clods! Listen up! “ Peridot called out in front of the gem gathering on the town square. She was hovering riding her lid along with Lapis who was hovering on her back right beside Peridot. “Okay, remember there is no special occasion today. This is simply a meeting! “ The little green gem cleared her throat. “As you know about the success of our home, Little Homeschool is clearly clear we’ve decided to bring a drastic change into the frame! “ She looked at Lapis who nodded, removing the cloth that was hiding a screen attached to the tower. “This is our announcement screen as I press this remote in my hand it will relay the project and subject that we will add from my concluded gem biography study of Era 1 gems! “

Peridot then pressed the remote in her hand and the screen revealed a recording.   
  
It revealed Peridot on the couch in her and Lapis’s home. Peridot swinging her legs with her arms crossed waiting for the cam to record which already is.   
  
_ “Is it on??? Lapis? “  _

_ “Hold on, is this red light supposed to be flickering? “ _

_ “Oh, my stars! It’s on! “ _

The video was then cut for a few seconds before Peridot reappeared now with Lapis on the hammock over the couch a single leg dangling in the view of the camcorder. 

_ “Uh, Peridot you better start talking. “  _

_ “Oh, yeah! U-Uhm… “  _ The little green gem cleared her throat.

_ “Greetings, students and civilians of Little Homeschool. Peridot here and we are going to discuss the bizarre events that have been happening to gems lately. “ _

_ “As we know for the past few years some gems had been showing odd behaviors and other things such as increase of body temperature and increased aggression. We have concluded that this is due to a long suppressed instinct that the diamonds erased from gemkind. Lapis and I went to Home World in order to study these instincts further.  _

_ Before the Kindergartens the way of gem reproduction was done by mating. Which is also known as copulating in human terms. A sire and a carrier is needed for this process. A sire is the one that gives out geodes and mineral like substances into the carrier. The carrier is in charge of incubating those fragile geodes which both sire and carrier nourishes with their minerals creating a new gem.  _

_ These gems have a growth process. We still have to research about that but I’m sure that we will be able to study it in the future. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gems will not sacrifice their gems and form for the offspring. But they will take a toll on the carrier upon birth. They will either poof or will not be able to use any of their abilities. They would also be vulnerable against other gems and so will the Gemling. We decided to call the offspring, gemling. _

_ The gemling will be born as it’s stone. Upon formation they will reveal themselves in a form akin to the features of a human baby. _

_ This class will not be implemented yet, but as of now you are seeing our recording we concluded that we would need someone with further expertise to teach it. If any of you are Era 1 gems it would be helpful if you could volunteer for the task. “ _

_ “That’s all for the recording Peridot and Lapis out. “ _

The video then ended with Peridot running towards the camcorder and turning it off.   
  
Peridot, who is also watching their recording, turned back to the crowd of gems. 

“Okay, that concludes that recording. “ She hummed. “Are there any Era 1 gems that would like to step up? Especially a particular one that knows the history of this process. “ Peridot looked around the crowd.

The crowd of gems started to talk and murmur amongst each other. Lapis then looked at Peridot who was waiting for someone to talk. The blue gem couldn’t talk about her past experiences. She couldn’t speak about her former position in Homeworld. She was a former carrier, she gave life to many Lazulis and it was not a pleasant memory for her.

She couldn’t bring herself to tell Peridot about many moments in her past. What would the little green gem think? That she was a whore and an item for gem reproduction? That was one of the reasons that she joined the battle on Earth in the first place. Being trapped in a mirror and the awful fusion between her and Jasper brought back the memories of her old purpose.

A simple carrier.

Peridot nudged Lapis’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay? You are awfully silent. “ She asked with a concerned tone. 

Lapis sighed and simply smiled at Peridot. “I-It’s nothing just thinking about something. “ She poked the green gem’s cheek which earned her a giggle.

“Tell me anything okay? “ Peridot placed her hand on Lapis.

Lapis looked at her and blushed lightly. “You’re such a sap Peridot. “

Peridot simply replied with a chuckle and a wink.

-

After the meeting was concluded the gems went back to their classes and duties. Lapis and Peridot were on their way back home when they were stopped by Sodalite. The dark blue gem scratched her own cheek and sighed. “Uh, I heard you were looking for a teacher that is an expert with gem reproduction? “ She swallowed bile as cold sweat dropped from her forehead. “I could help with that. I know an old sire quartz she may be able to help with this certain subject. “ 

Peridot looked at Lapis and sighed. “You can go home first Lapis. Percy is waiting; he will riot if we don’t feed him. “ 

“Don’t worry Peridot I’m on it. Be home soon okay? “ Lapis looked back at her best friend.

“Yeah, I will. We still need to rewatch the Camp Pining Hearts fanfic movie we made. “

And with that the two gems parted ways.

-

Peridot walked behind Sodalite who was whistling a tune of a T.V. advertisement. 

“So, who is this quartz you’re talking about? “ The green gem asked Sodalite.

The dark blue gem looked at Peridot. “Well, she’s an Era 1 Citrine Quartz. She prefers to be called Orange. “ The taller gem then took a turn to a corner where an orange house stood. “If you see a human kid in there don’t worry she often works as a babysitter. “ She hummed.

“Wow, you seem very close with this gem. “ Peridot looked at Sodalite who blushed.

“W-Well, you can say that she and I were former producers. She’s my sire. “ She explained as they approached and stopped in front of the orange establishment. 

“Wait! Sire!? “ Peridot froze in place as Sodalite knocked on the door.

As they entered the home the orange gem was napping on a stool with three human children sleeping on her stomach and shoulders.

This almost made Sodalite laugh while Peridot looked at the scene with a bemused gaze. She would also sometimes find Lapis in weird sleeping positions along with Percy. The golden retriever would often sprawl himself over her or Lapis. 

“Well, I think she got too much from the kids. Please settle down on whatever seat you want to settle on. I’ll make us some hot chocolate. “ Sodalite looked at Peridot before she made her way to the kitchen.

Before, human customs were not gem things. Like eating, sleeping, watching, or some of the typical human behavior. But, after years passed gems slowly adapted and started living like how living creatures would live. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were moved by this when they first noticed the changes. Ever since then gems lived not as drones but, as beings.

Peridot looked around the house. The house was designed like a typical family home from what Peridot could remember from the human homes they visited. Her and Lapis’s home were different since they would need more freedom with creativity in their home.

Her thoughts were startled when she heard a yawn from across the room. The Citrine Quartz had woken up. “Oh, a visitor. “ She hummed. “I apologize for being asleep. These kids took a toll on me. “ She looked at the children still sleeping on her.

“Sorry, but could you help me out with them? Let’s just move them on the couches. “ The quartz asked.

“O-Oh, yeah sure… “ Peridot replied as she stood up from where she was seated.

After moving the children on the couch Sodalite returned with three mugs. Two filled with hot cocoa and one filled with coffee. She placed the cocoas in front of her and Peridot while she placed the mug of coffee in front of Citrine Quartz.

The quartz grabbed the cup and took a sip. “So, what brings you to our humble home? “ She asked the small green gem.

“Well, there has been a problem here in Little Homeschool with gems having alterations in their behaviors. Lapis and I studied the cause and it seems that the cause is something that you would call heat? “ She answered.

The quartz almost spat out the contents of her mouth. “Wait!? Gems are starting to get heat again? “ She groaned. “Almost all Era 1 gems are scared to discuss what heat is. “ She sighed. “Peridot this is dangerous. These gems don't know how to satisfy their heats without procreating with one another and creating offspring! “

Peridot waved her hands. “That’s why we need your help! You can teach them. “ She fidgeted.

“Peridot… “ The quartz sniffed the air.

“What is it? “ Peridot asked concerned.

“I think you shouldn't come back to your home with Lapis… “

“Why? “

“You’re in a rut… “ The older sire gem looked the young sire in the eye.

-

Lapis laid on her hammock with Percy. The golden retriever rests on the gem while she reads a book. She and Peridot were concerned with having another pet when Pumpkin died from old age. But, upon finding the small blind pup who is Percy the two gems knew that the animal needed someone to care for him and the two decided to adopt the puppy. 

Percy was now 2 years old. He was a big dog and was beloved by the gems in Little Homeschool. 

A knock rang on the door. Lapis perked when she heard the sound along with Percy.

But, the one who entered was not Peridot but, instead it was Amethyst.

“Hey, double L! Have you seen Peridot? I need a player two for this new game I bought for my Ps5. “ She looked up at Lapis on the hammock.

Lapis’s nose scrunched. “Wait, you didn’t run into her? “ She asked.

Amethyst shakes her head. “No, Lapis. Usually she’s here at this time right? “ She cocked her head to the side.

Worry surged in Lapis’s body but she didn’t act upon it. “You should go back to the Beach House. Peridot and I will call once she’s back home. “ She closed her book and hovered down where Amethyst is.

The purple gem grinned. “No rush double L. Well, if you say so… “ Amethyst made her way back outside. “Make sure to call as soon as she’s home! She’ll love this game I got! See ya, Lapis! “ And with that Amethyst shifted into an owl and flew off.

Lapis looked at Percy who nudged her with a concerned face. “Don’t worry Percy… She will be home soon okay? “ She pets the dog as she returns to settle down. 

The blue gem sat on the couch and sighed. Lapis decided to wait but hours passed and Peridot is still nowhere to be found. 

This made Lapis more queasy and worried about the situation. Peridot was not weak. She’s the most crafty, durable, and smart gem she knew but it concerns her since it’s still her friend and Peridot often gets into unnecessary trouble.

Lapis decided to fly off with Percy in her arms. She went to the home of the Crystal Gems first and rushed in. 

It was dark outside with the moon shining down brightly. 

The Crystal Gems looked at Lapis who just suddenly barged in them having dinner.

“I need help! Peridot is missing! “

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that gave me a headache. Will be writing chapter 3 in a few days or the next day let's see what will happen! Welp, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.


	3. OOF, That's Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Peridot is missing. Lapis is angry. The rebels are still morons but, what's changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this will be a fully sketch illustrated story so bear with my art and my time. But, as always do enjoy! And we'll talk to you later!

That night Lapis barged in the home of the Crystal Gems and it took them almost an hour or more to calm Lapis who was panicking really hard. Percy is accompanied by Amethyst, the purple gem stroking the head of the dog to reassure him as the water gem’s behavior made the canine absolutely concerned. 

“Wait, wait… “ Bismuth waved her hands as they all settled down on a seat to discuss the issue. “You say tiny is missing? “ She raised a brow.

Lapis placed down the glass of water Pearl handed her to drink. She sighed out loud before nodding. “Remember the meeting we held at the town square back at Little Homeschool? “ She asked.

The group of gems nodded simultaneously.

“Peridot and I finished the classes we were teaching and on our way home we met this Era 1 Sodalite. “ She then pinched the bridge of her nose. “She told Peridot that she knew someone that can teach everyone about gem biology. After that I went home and Peridot went with Sodalite. I… “ She shivered. “And then after that she didn’t come home. And she is still not back home now! Have you gotten any calls from her? Any massages maybe? “ She looked at each and everyone of the gems.

Garnet shakes her head. “I could use my future vision to know her well-being. “ She hummed. “Let’s see here for a second… “ And then there was silence. Garnet’s expression did not change but, then she looked confused and then concerned before it turned into shock.

“Peridot is safe… “ She looked at her companions who gave a collective sigh.

“But, her captor will not release her yet, she will be gone for quite some time. I suggest that we wait. “ This earned her a confused and angry look from Lapis.

“Wait!? Why should we wait!? That future can change into a bad one! I’m not risking Peridot’s life just to wait! Percy, stay here. I'm going to look for Peridot! “ The blue gem then ran out of the beach house and flew off into the horizon.

The gems shared a look of concern before deciding to search for the little green gem back at Little Homeschool

-

Citrine Quartz leaned on a wall tapping her feet on the floor before resting one over another. She sighed as she looked at the crystal chamber that contained a rut blinded Peridot. It hurts her to see the poor gem like this but she couldn’t do anything else to help her. As an old sire she could only help her contained till her rut was done.

“I’m sorry Peridot. Please bear with it okay? This is for your safety so you wouldn’t regret anything that might happen if you got loose. “ The quartz looked at the crack on the ceiling where the few rays of sunlight seeped through the cracks.

“This will be a problem… If new gems like you roll into ruts or heats chaos will surely ensue. I always knew this function would resurface after the gems had their freewill. “ Citrine Quartz rubbed the side of her neck. “Don’t worry you’ll be safe here. I’ll make sure that you are. “

Peridot who is inside the crystal will not be able to hear any sound from outside nor see anyone from outside it. It was designed to minimize the aggression sires would often have during ruts.

The green gem pants and growled from inside the crystal tossing and turning as she leaned her side on the wall of the crystal.

She was so hot that her body steamed and made the walls of the crystal foggy. She pants out and looks down and sees a foreign appendage growing in the middle of her legs. It reminded her of the male human genitalia from the human biology class Pyrite taught. Though it looked different she was sure the function was just the same.

The green gem gritted her teeth and yelled as she banged her fist on the walls desperately looking for an escape. Her mind was clouded with only one thought and only one and it disgusted her…

**_Lapis…_ **

Her thoughts and instincts cried out for the blue gem. Was this it? Their primitive and former instinct? It was disgusting to say the least. These desires for her to mate with her closest friend to be buried within her…

Peridot screamed once more as she placed her hands on her head and started shaking her vigorously.

Citrine watched and listened to her screams and closed her eyes blocking her ears so it would somehow drown out or block the sounds of lust, desperation, and agony that came from the green gem.

“Hang in there Peridot… “

-

Three days passed since Lapis left to look for Peridot. The gems found the only gem that knew where to find Peridot and it is just as Lapis said. The Sodalite that Peridot came with when she parted ways with Lapis. Sodalite didn’t seem aggressive nor threatening in nature. She was caring for a child of a couple that took a vacation but couldn't bring their child. The gems asked her about the current situation and they understood why she can’t tell them the full details. 

Now, the gems silently waited for Lapis to come back to Beach City. 

Pearl was cooking with Amethyst while Garnet watched over Percy. Bismuth went to Little Homeschool and she will find gems that can take the position of Lapis and Peridot while they were absent.

Percy paced around the room worried. The golden retriever whined as he did.

“Aw, don’t worry Percy your moms will be home soon. In fact one of them is on their way back. “ Garnet said only to reassure the pup.

And as in cue Lapis landed in front of the door and slammed it open. “I can’t see her anywhere! “ She shouted.

Percy’s tail wagged as he pounced on Lapis. Lapis’s angered and scared face changed into a sorry one. She kneeled down and petted the blind dog. “I didn’t mean to leave you… Sorry, Percy. “ 

The dog barked and licked her nose before jumping into her arms.

Amethyst peeked from the kitchen. “Yo, Pearl! Double L is back! “ She called out to the gem who was about to put lasagna into the oven.

Pearl quickly placed the pasta into the oven and ran to the living room along with Amethyst. “Oh, Lapis! I’m glad you're back! You see we have gathered information from Sodalite-”

“Sodalite!? Of course! Where is she!? “ Lapis cut her off.

Amethyst spoke up. “Well she’s in sector three of the gem village- Whoa! “ As she said the places Lapis broke through the window flying towards Little Homeschool. 

Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other.

“Welp, looks like we need to call Bis to fetch a new window on her way home. “ The purple gem grinned at Pearl.

-

Sodalite was putting a baby that was entrusted to her to sleep. She looked at the pictures of her child and sire on the wall. Her child is a grown Era 1 gem that used to work as an elite guard with other quartzes. The Citrine Quartz visits her parents very rarely. 

She sighed and looked at the child and kept rocking and humming the child in her arms.

The door was then slammed open. Sodalite was glad she installed a soundproof door stopper behind the door or else gems that visit would wake all the kids they were taking care of. She came face to face with an absolutely furious Lapis and a very confused dog that was standing behind the furious blue gem.

“I didn’t expect you to arrive this early. I suppose you’re here for Peridot? “ She settled on a seat and sighed. “Please do take a seat. I will explain the situation to you. 

“Where is she? What did you do to her? “ Lapis asked firmly.

Sodalite shakes her head. “Lapis Lazuli, aggression will take us to nowhere please calm down and take a seat. It would be bad if we wake up this child. “ She gestured at the bundle in her arms.

Lapis took a deep breath and sighed. “Fine. “ She stepped in the house with Percy tailing behind her. 

“I assume you are ready to listen? “ She raised a brow at Lapis.

The other blue gem slowly nods.

Sodalite took a breath. “I know you’re an Era 1 Lapis Lazuli and the process of mating is sensitive for you but, right now my sire, a Citrine Quartz is keeping Peridot in the old Gem Breeding Facility. “ She leaned her back on the seat. “You know what they do when the first time sires go into a rut right? “ She looked at Lapis reading her expression.

The water gem’s eyes widened in realization. “She’s in an isolation crystal… “ Then looked around and rushed to the door.  
  
“Lapis just a second. “ Sodalite called. 

“You know the situation… Are you sure you want to face Peridot right now? “ The dark blue asked.

Lapis stopped and Percy stood still. Few moments passed, then Lapis sighed. “Peridot is my friend and she needs me… I’m not leaving her alone again. “ She looked at Percy and kneeled down. 

“Percy, stay with Sodalite okay? I will find Peridot and will be back soon. “ She kissed the dog’s forehead before walking out and flying away.

-

Lapis flew out of the planet into space at a bristling speed. Her flight was quicker than when she went back to Homeworld. A planet in a solar system not too far from Homeworld formerly serves as the breeding facility for gems. Lapis rushed to the planet, the time forgotten in her thoughts. She landed on the planet and froze.

Memories rushed into her mind. The destabilizers, chains, and quartz soldiers that held them against their will paired with whomever sire is available.

She stood there shaking in fear as the thoughts in her head spiralled back to the times where she was merely a tool for breeding. And without any warning the water gem’s breath hitched when she saw orange. ‘Jasper!? It can’t be!? S-She’s back on Earth… Oh, no what if Sodalite was lying? I-It’s a trap! ‘ Before she could move Lapis’s panic took over her whole body and made her faint.

Citrine Quartz walked from around the corner investigating the odd noise in the barren planet. She gasped and rushed towards the gem lying on the floor. “Lazuli? “ She looked around for anyone that may have accompanied the water gem and once she confirmed that no one is there she sighed. “Sheesh, for an Era 1 gem you sure are a very stubborn one. Can’t blame yah we all are. “ She scooped her up in her arms and carried her to Peridot’s isolation chamber.

-

“Emerald, you are a fucking… “ 

“Brace your ears. “

“Oh, boy. “

Eyeball and Aquamarine covered their ears and braced as 23 took a deep breath.

**“CLOD!!!”**

“And there she goes. “ Eyeball chuckled at Emerald’s expression.  
  
Aquamarine simply shakes her head while facepalming. “I told you I should’ve piloted the ship instead of this simpleton. “ She looked up at 23 who is currently rubbing her temple.

“Oh, shut your traps. You two didn’t help us back at Sector-71 who uses the jump only to send us in the path of the Space Pirate Off Colors! “ She grumbled before pointing at Emerald.

“And you did really have to get in contact with them!? Our cover is now blown all thanks to you Emerald! “ The peridot shouted at the former general.

“I had a score to settle with them! He still has my precious Sun Incinerator! “ Emerald yelled back.

“Guys! “ Eyeball called but was drowned out by bickering.

“Oh, jeez this is not going anywhere. “ Aquamarine groaned as she flew back up the navigation panel.

“Your ego is too big for that already humongous head! “

“What about you!? You stick out like a fucking sore thumb! Oh, look I’m taller than other Peridots! “

“Atleast, I still have my wits unlike you! Outwitted by a couple of Off Colors! “

“Guys! “ Eyeball yelled louder.

“What!? “ The two green gems replied in unison.

“I hate to break off your lover's banter! But you may wanna look at this! “ The red gem points at the radar showing multiple ships approaching.

“Oh, shit! Ruby lets man the battle stations! You two lose those little shits and avoid taking damage. I don’t wanna fix this ship again after you made us skid on an asteroid! “ 23 and Eyeball ran to the ship’s upgraded plasma cannons. Instead of shooting one in each cannon the cannons are modified to seek multiple targets at once.

“Eat shit you peace loving weaklings! “ Eyeball cheered as she launched the plasma cannons.

23 began to deploy drones and man a canon herself. “Let’s see how you can feign with the Homeworld’s best soldiers. “ She began to unleash her barrage of plasma cannons.

-

“Captain! Emerald’s ship they’re deploying multiple plasma rays and drones! Oh, man we’re in trouble! “ The Rutile twins called to Lars.

“Wait, what do you mean trouble? “ He stood up from his seat.

“Their ship seems that it’s a hybrid ship made from an existing ship and pieces of old material! Their drones are not detectable! Our fleet is having major casualties and problems! “ The twins looked at Rhodonite.

The fusion looked around in panic. “Even our automatic weapons system could not detect the drones! I think they are installed with signal jammers! “ She called out in panic.

Padparadscha chimed. “I foresee that we will be in trouble. “

“Oh, yeah we are! “ Lars ran to the lower decks. “Fluorite, switch the weapons system to manual! I’m going in! “ The human then jumped to the cockpit of the pulsar cannons.

“Aye-aye, Captain Lars. “ Fluorite reached for the commands and turned the weapons system to manual.

From the deck the comms went on. “Captain Lars, our troops need to back up! What should we tell them!? “ Rhodonite’s face appeared.

“Tell them to go manual with the weapons system! “ He aimed at one of the drones and took a deep breath. “Fellas it’s time to bingo bongo. “ He then started shooting the drones.

“Okay, Cap’n! Attention all troops! Captain Lars commanded all personnel to switch their weapons to manual and immediately. “ Rhodonite balled her hand to a fist before shouting the command. “Man the battle stations! We’re going bingo bongo! “

Immediately the gems on the smaller ships followed the command and went to manual.

A barrage of bullets, cannons, and plasma rained in the cosmos as Lars battled with the rebels. But, unfortunately they seemed to be out powered. It was only then when Lars noticed that every ship that exploded left no gems, not even shards of them.

And that’s when the human realized their error. 

**“Shit! Everyone retreat! Rhodonite! PLEASE TELL EVERYONE TO BACK DOWN! “** Lars called out to his crew member desperately.

“Wait, why? “ Rhodonite squeaked in panic. 

**“JUST DO IT PLEASE! “** Lars called out desperately.

“O-Okay, abort assault. All troops abort… your… assault… “ She gasped.

Padparadscha gasped. “Captain the gems! They are being disintegrated! “ 

That made the whole crew pause in shock and terror.

**“EVERYONE ENGAGED IN BATTLE ABORT NOW! “** Lars called out in desperation.

-

“Oh, look at them, they're on the run. Looks like sacrificing a few drones was worth it after all. “ 23 laughed sadistically.

Eyeball followed with a cackle. “Oh, man! This new cannon is awesome! Who knew cannons can disintegrate gems that easily. “

“Oh, Ruby, these are no normal cannons. These are my new work looks like we gave those Crystal Clods an early taste of our power. But, before that should we cripple their fleet? “ 23 grinned as she opened the comms. “Ohhh~ Emerald I take it back should we chase these clods till we erase them from the face of the universe? “ She called Emerald who is piloting the ship.

The other green gem blinked at the peridot on the screen. “Uhhh, y-yeah! Of course, this all planned out. I am the smartest general of the empire after all. “ She cackled.

“Okay, I take it back you’re a clod. “ The peridot scowled.

“What!? “ Emerald exclaimed.

Aquamarine turned her chair around. “Oh, you two morons could use a shut up! They’re getting away! We still have time before their mother ship makes a jump! “ She informs the others.

Eyeball nods. “Alright, brains! Are you ready to blast these gems?! “ She looked at the comms where it showed the faces of her other comrades.

“Oh, I am you guys ready? “ 23 looked at the comms.

“Locked on the targets! Set. “ Emerald leaned forward as she increased the ship’s speed.

“Oh, hohohoho! Let’s go! “ Aquamarine gleefully cheered as she set their course.

-

Lapis groaned as she stirred awake when she opened her eyes there was Citrine Quartz leaning on the wall underneath one of the nest capsules.

“Oh, you’re awake… Must’ve been a bad memory jump for you… Here, a bottle of water might help you with that headache. “ She sighed.

Lapis pushed the bottle away and stood up looking down at the Quartz. “Where.Is.She? “ She asked the quartz.

“Well, just turn around… “ Citrine Quartz sighed as she blocked her face with an arm.

And Lapis did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a joyride tell me if yah want more of the story! And also don't forget to follow my Twitter @FatBerb for some time to time art updates!


	4. Different Stages of Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle in space? How did it ended?  
> Instincts resurfacing again for what reasons? Little Homeschool a mess? What happened?  
> Suspicions? Suspicions...
> 
> Sometimes you just gotta see to get the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! another update for my fanfic! I got a bit carried away with chapter 4 so surprise! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!  
> With love! - CritocrisisM
> 
> Please follow my twitter for art updates!  
> @FatBerb

“Wakey, wakey! “ 

“Hey! “

**“WAKE THE FUCK UP! “**

Lars stirred, rubbing his temple. The human groaned as he waited for his head and vision to clear.

He looked around before exclaiming in surprise. “W-Wait where am I? “ He looked around and stopped once his eyes met Aquamarine. “You… Where is my crew!? What have you’ve done to them! “ He rushed towards the glass that kept him from escaping the cell pod. 

Aquamarine giggled. “Oh, isn’t it pleasant to meet my acquaintance again. How are you oh, human Lars? “ She spoke in a mocking tone as she rested her elbow against the glass. “Don’t worry about your putrid Off Color companions. We handled them very nicely. “ She stepped aside.

And there stood Emerald who walked towards the cell. “I told you that you’ll pay for the trouble you gave me. And for stealing my precious sun incinerator! Which is now a great addition to our ship by the way. “ She grinned. “As for your Off Color friends! “ She pressed a command button on a hologram. 

Behind her and Aquamarine showed the Off Colors. Fluorite and Rhodonite were completely un-fused and are stuck in different cells. They were being tortured using mechanisms that use elements that counters the gems’ in order to make them suffer but not poof. 

Lars looked at the scene in pure horror and stepped back. He gritted his teeth and started to run towards the glass in desperation to break it.

Emerald scoffs and smirked. “You can try to break that confinement all you want but all your desperation will only amount to nothing. The only thing you will achieve is more bruises on your organic broken face. “ She leaned at the glass staring at the furious and growling human.

Aquamarine and Emerald then left the cell hold and returned to the main lobby of the ship where 23 is playing pong on her holo comm. Meanwhile, Eyeball was the one currently assigned with pilot duty while the three gems take a break.

“So how are our prisoners? “ The peridot asked without turning away from her game.

“Well, the human seems to be shaken but otherwise functional. The gems we captured are ripped from their fusions and are locked in the torture chambers. “ Aquamarine reported.

“And! We now have my Sun Incinerator! “ Emerald cheered.

23 sighed. “You really love that ship don’t you? Well, I’ll let you fix it for now. The battle slowed us from our main course and we still have to gather material for the other weapons I plan to create. “ The peridot dismissed her game and pressed a command on her holo comm showing multiple blueprints.

“We cannot march into the enemy lines with only just our wits; we will have to cripple them slowly and painfully. “ She looked at Emerald and Aquamarine.

“Well, I’m going to fix my ship so I can scout out planets for us to set course to. I’m sure we can gather enough materials soon enough to vaporize those pacifists and rule as the new gem empire. “ Emerald then ran to the ship’s compartment to fix the slightly damaged ship.

“Aquamarine you are dismissed you can go help Ruby with piloting she will need a navigator after all. “ The peridot looked at the small blue gem.

Aquamarine nods. “Okay, then. But what are you going to do? “ She asked.

23 hummed. “I’ll need to adjust the disintegrators so they won’t destroy gems easily. Maybe hurt them and crack their gems slowly. The more the pain the more the fun. I’ll study more about the weapons we have and see if I can use them for more upgrades. “ And with that answer the small blue gem nodded and left the lobby to join Eyeball at the cockpit.

“Well it looks like we’ll have test subjects for these weapons after all. “ The peridot smiled sinisterly. 

-

Meanwhile with Peridot, Lapis, and Citrine Quartz. 

Lapis stared at the rut blinded Peridot panting and leaning against the walls of the crystal chamber. 

The water gem stepped back shaking from the sight. Though she knows Peridot is her dearest friend her mind couldn’t push away the memories of rut blinded sires that forced themselves upon her. 

Citrine Quartz noticed the discomfort of the gem and sighed. She stood up and placed a hand on Lapis’s shoulder and sighed. “I know you’re an old carrier and you’ve experienced a lot of horrible things. “ She hummed. “But isn’t she your friend? I know it's hard for you to be here and I know you would not rather be here. Why did you still come when you knew that she’ll be in the former Breeding Grounds. “ The quartz retracted her hand back and crossed her arms.

The water gem felt chills crawl on her back as she looked back at Citrine Quartz. She didn’t speak a word and simply stared at the quartz. 

“She’s a young sire. I just had to bring her here since I know it will be dangerous if I don’t keep her contained. I know you understand the severeness of the situation right? If a gem that is currently in a rut intermingles with other gems whose instincts are not yet active it will cause a chain reaction amongst the rest of the gems. Only few will be able to resist the urges and it's not easy! “ Citrine Quartz exclaimed, stepping in front of Lapis.

Lapis looked down and buried her hands on her hair. Tears dropped from her face as she stared at the ground. 

“Lapis! “ The quartz yelled but it was drowned out by the memories that surged back into her mind.

Memories of the Breeding Grounds came back crashing onto her like a freight train that lost its brakes.

_ Quartzes rallied the carriers to the breeding grounds. Amongst these groups of gems was a young Lapis Lazuli. She was one of the Era 1 gems bred to serve the Diamonds. It took her years to grow and reach the stage of fertility for the carriers. Before she was Lapis was simply only a terraformer for the experimental colonies that are being tested to be the new source of gem creation. _

_ “Move it! Quickly now, you good for nothing gem carriers! Make sure you go into your designated nest capsules! “ The quartz shouted at the rallied carriers. _

_ When the water gem reached her nest capsule she was immediately forced inside by the soldier assigned to her and left inside. _

_ Soon, other carriers are being thrown in nest capsules. One by one every capsule was filled with carrier gems. It was a taboo to bring carriers in heat as it will disrupt the pure mineral composition that the sires will give the carriers as the carriers would share their minerals as well when mating in such a state. _

_ The Diamonds learned this in a hard way and had to shatter every single one of the hybrid gems that was created. Those gems were thrown or disintegrated so that there will be no chance of recovering or saving them.  _

_ “Alright! Get these sires with their assigned carriers! “ A quartz with a specialized helmet shouted as a group of them dragged aggressive sire gems in front of nest capsules. _

_ A Morganite was brought into Lapis’s nest capsule. She couldn’t forget her face, those feral looks, with only one thing in her mind.  _ **_Lust…_ ** _  
_ _  
_ _ It only got worse with every time that she would be brought to that place. It got to the point where Lapis isolated herself from other gems. She didn’t even want to care for her gemlings and didn’t care for any of the sires she laid with. _

_ She simply wanted to escape from the torture. _

_ Until that day came. The day where Rose Quartz led an uprising. Lapis saw it as an opportunity to escape as a soldier. She snuck in the ranks with the young Lapis Lazulis and with them she was sent to earth.  _

_ But she met more hurdles and struggles on Earth rather than freedom. Having herself trapped in a mirror and getting her gem cracked. _

_ Lapis was freed and in desperation she tried to return to Homeworld but, she was only met by hostility and then she was captured by Jasper and Peridot. _

_ Jasper was not all too pleasant when she handled her. Always raging, always hurting her for more answers. Meanwhile Peridot simply watched from the sidelines and interrogated her for data she needed. _

_ Sometimes the green gem would give her company though it’s mostly silent. Lapis is a bit glad when the green gem stays with her because that means Jasper is preoccupied and will not come to her cell. _

_ Then the Crystal Gems came. She thought that Steven would come to her aid and save her but, along with the ship trapped in her cell she crashed. _

_ Then she reunited with Steven and the Crystal Gems only to get trapped underneath the pitch black darkness in order to keep Jasper at bay. Trapped for who knows how long she didn’t count the time but. For her it felt like she was suffering for an eternity. _

_ But something did change for her. Something that made her smile once again, laugh, and do whatever she desired. _

_ Peridot was annoying at first. Lapis tried to push the little green gem away. But she was relentless; she tried her best to befriend Lapis and did everything that she can to make her feel safe and happy. _

_ The little gem brought a humongous change in her life. Peridot would always cheer her up and stand by her side like no one did. Even though she’s a bit weak against other gems. _

_ Lapis considers the little gem as the bravest she had ever met. A very cute one too. _

_ Those sires she laid were not Peridot who willingly came with Citrine Quartz in order to protect her. She doesn’t know what the quartz told Peridot but she will wait till the little gem is okay to find her answers. _

Lapis looked up and gazed at the crystal that contained Peridot.

Citrine Quartz was now sitting underneath one of the nest chambers. “So? “

The water gem looked at Citrine Quartz. “You can go home… I’ll stay here with Peridot and keep her safe. “ She leaned against the crystal and her eyes went wide when Peridot leaned against the crystal just right beside her. Her eyes swelled up with tears. “Don’t worry Peridot. I think it’s time that I make sure you’re okay… Just like you did for me… “ She sobbed. “Hang in there… I’m here. “ She gazed at Peridot and their eyes met.

_ “She knows I’m here… “ _ Lapis thought and then rested her hand against the crystal.

Citrine Quartz looked at them before giving Lapis a nod as she left the two. The gem stepped on a warp pad and teleported back to Earth.

-

Meanwhile, Sodalite is watching T.V. since the child she was caring for was fetched by his parents. A week has passed since Lapis left. A week since her sire left with Peridot.

She jumped at a knock on the door. She stood up and when the door opened it revealed Citrine Quartz. “Hi, hun… I’m home. “ She smiled at Sodalite softly.

The dark blue gem sighed and approached her partner for an embrace.

-

Back at Little Homeschool. Amethyst was working as an observer. Normally, Lapis would work early and do the job before she teaches Art Class. That’s when she noticed something odd.

Another Amethyst heavily breathing and panting on the grass while other gems were salivating, sweating, and clutching their heads.

Others run away or come back to their homes. Amethyst was about to investigate the scene but she was pulled to an alley.

“Yo, what the hell- “ She looked up and saw Bismuth and Pearl.

Bismuth held her by the collar of her shirt and placed her down gently. “Don’t approach those gems, they're dangerous. “ The architect and blacksmith explained before she peeked from the alley. “Pearl… We need to rally and contain those gems. It's dangerous if they manage to trigger other gem’s instincts. “ She looked at Pearl.

“Right, Amethyst we need you back at the Beach House. Call the mayor and send a message to every single speaker in Little Homeschool. Tell Garnet to keep gems that are currently out of Little Homeschool far away from it. “ Pearl and Bismuth slowly walked out the alley.

“We’re counting on you! Go, Amethyst! “ The two spoke in unison.

Amethyst nods. “Be careful out there Bis and P! “ She then shifted into a falcon and flew away.

“So, are we ready Pearl? “ Bismuth smiled at the pale gem.

Pearl chuckled. “I just hope that I’m not too rusty. It’s been awhile. “ Pearl gave Bismuth a light shoulder punch before the two stepped out.

Pearl is the only single gem that is immune to the instincts of the other gems since her kind are only made as prizes, gifts, and for service of higher gems and diamonds.

While Bismuth’s will can reject the effects of those instincts. She had to suppress her heat when she was a fighter for Rose’s army. And since she’s the master blacksmith the gems before would need her help at most.

“Hey, knuckleheads! Look, a carrier is here! “ Bismuth called out.

The rut ridden gems turned towards them and charged.

“Oh, boy. Well that caught their attention. “ The blacksmith looked at her companion.

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Let’s not draw attention away now Bismuth. “

“You’re always so cool when you’re serious. I’m just sayin. “ Bismuth then shifted her hand into a shield and her other into a hammer.

The two gems braced for the hoard of gems that are currently charging towards them.

-

Amethyst landed at the front door and rushed inside the house. “Garnet!!! “ She called the fusion who is currently occupied with taking care of Percy. The gems fetched Percy from Sodalite’s property when Lapis left to find Peridot out in space.

The dog was sleeping on the fusion’s lap. His tail thumping on the couch. 

“What is it Amethyst? “ Garnet turned to look at the purple gem.

“We need to block everyone from going back to Little Homeschool! There’s a mess currently happening there! Bismuth and Pearl are taking care of it. We need to hurry! “ Amethyst exclaimed in a rush. 

The fusion nods and nudged Percy. “I hate to disturb your rest Percy but we have a job to do. Will you promise me that you’ll behave while you're with Greg? “ Garnet leaned down and petted the dog’s head with a hand.

Percy barked, wagging his tail.

“Greg!Amethyst and I are going out. You’re in charge of the house and Percy. “ And with that Garnet left with Amethyst. The two fused to form Sugilite at the beach running towards the road that leads to Little Homeschool.

Greg was about to go down from lunch when the two left. “Hey, guys I think you should buy milk while you’re out we’re currently out of… “ He looked around at the empty house. “Milk… “ He yelped when Percy jumped him, licking his face.   
  


“Hey! Hey! Stop it Percy! “ Greg laughed as he pushed the dog gently off of him. “Looks like it’s you me again… “ He sighed. “Should we get some milk and snacks while they’re out? “ He pets the dog.

Percy barked as if he’s agreeing.

  
  
Greg chuckled and grabbed the keys locking the house as he and Percy went to the van and drove to the town.

-

Sugilite had to work really well at preventing anyone from going back to Little Homeschool and instructed them to wait at the underwater dome while they sorted out the problem. She explained the situation to the concerned gems who understood the situation though they couldn’t help but murmur amongst themselves.

While Pearl and Bismuth rounded up the gems and surprisingly Jasper aided them. The striped quartz grabbed the crazed gems and carried them in her gym. The only place that is suited for isolation.

Bismuth, Pearl, and Jasper then rendezvoused together.

“Jasper, how come you’re aren't affected by the ruts? “ Bismuth asked, looking at the quartz.

The quartz scoffed as she kicked down an approaching gem. “These pathetic idiots can’t affect me. I’m not a weakling that can easily be influenced by some shitty instinct. “ She growled and punched another gem. “Besides I’m only helping because their incoherent moaning and screeching are getting on my nerves. “

Pearl sighed. “Yep, that’s Jasper. “ She trips a gem approaching them over. 

“Yo, Pearl how many of them are still out? “ Bismuth turned to Pearl.

“Just a few more. “ She gritted her teeth. “I think we need to poof them if we want this to be finished quickly. “ The pale gem looked at Bismuth and Jasper.

“Well, this day just got interesting! “ Jasper cheered as she shifted her helmet on and started charging at the gems, poofing them one by one.

Bismuth and Pearl looked at each other before they too charged and began poofing the affected gems.

Bismuth and Pearl didn’t say anything but Jasper smelled like a carrier when she stood close to them. The two gems realized this and concluded the reason why Jasper would always keep her distance from the rest of the gems.

The day went on with the three fighting and gathering the affected gems.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHHHHOOOOOOOP! That was a hecc of a chapter! I enjoyed writing and illustrating every bit of it! Also I would like to draw special scenes for some parts! Please do support me on my patreon! @Purrsuit the Tamaraw


	5. Tis' a Hard Rock Life (Special Artwork Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More problems arise in Little Homeschool as new problems come into space.  
> Both parties in different locations has trouble to deal with and some are worse than others.  
> From the gem heat bonanza at earth to the troubling rebellion still slowly creeping it's way from space!  
> What will happen next?
> 
> (A special artwork chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, sorry for the mini-update galore this story got buggy to me.  
> So this is a special illustrated chapter y'all! Once in a while I will post fully detailed works along with the story! Not just sketches!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for the support!

Rounding up the gems took quite a toll on Bismuth and Pearl. Yet the same can’t be said with Jasper. The quartz seems to enjoy creating havoc on her path continously poofing gems left and right. After a few hours the three managed to successfully round up all the gems affected by their resurfacing instincts.

Bismuth sighed as she shifted her hands back to a normal form. “That’s all of them “ She looked at Pearl who nodded.

The pale gem phased her weapon away and then looked at Bismuth. “We should check Jasper’s gym so we can segregate the gems. “ She gazed at the blacksmith.

After they rounded up almost all of the gems and gave Jasper the work to keep the gems they caught in touch. The orange quartz accepted the job since she had nothing to do for the day and only few to no gems went to her classes in fear of getting beaten up.

When they reached the gym Jasper was there shoving gems in rooms. The gem segregated the sires from the carriers. The quartz seems to be mumbling to herself as she shoved gems in different rooms poofed or with form she does not care.

Bismuth stepped in front of Jasper and stopped her. “Whoah, gently now. I know you don’t like the gems here but remember u can still easily crack them. “ She then took the gem in Jasper’s hand and gently laid it in the room.

The blacksmith gem gently closed the door. “So what’s the plan with you? Since the gym is currently being monopolized by these. “ She gestured at the rooms keeping the rut and heat blinded gems.

The orange quartz scoffs. “I’d go out to the woods till this mess is done. I don’t like hearing the sounds they make. It’s fucking annoying. “ She crossed her arms.

Pearl then entered the establishment. “You know we can’t do that Jasper. You’re banned from leaving Little Homeschool. “ The pale gem walked towards the two and stood beside Bismuth.

Bismuth gave a nod of agreement. “Sorry but Pearl is right you’ve been restricted since the accident two years ago. “ She pointed out which annoyed Jasper.

“And so what?! Do you think you two can stop me?! “ She yelled as she closed one of her hands into a fist.

“If we must then we will Jasper. “ Pearl conjured her weapon as Bismuth shifted her hands into weapons as well.

Jasper grits her teeth as she punches a wall leaving an indent on it. The quartz would not admit it but ever since their life changed Jasper became a little loose with fighting especially since she did not see other gems that could get on her level.

But at the same time this will be an opportunity for her to take some boredom out of her system. Bismuth and Pearl are both formidable foes. Though she would rather want another rematch with Garnet. The quartz then raised her hands now both balled into fists. Her helmet was also present.

“If that’s how it is then so be it. “ Bismuth’s nose scrunched as she scowled at the quartz.

Pearl sighed as she took a stance. “We didn’t want this Jasper. “ She points her spear at the quartz.

“Too bad. “ The quartz chuckled. “I do. “ She then charged at the two gems. The orange quartz clashed with the two gems and began the battle between the two Crystal Gems and lone quartz.

-

Amethyst legs swung as she and Garnet sat on a bench just a few miles far from Little Homeschool. “Jeez, they’re taking a while to sort out those gems. “ She groaned as she looked at Garnet.

“Maybe, they got into a mishap but unfortunately neither you or me could leave our current spot. We need to keep an eye on the path back to Little Homeschool. “ The fusion replied to the young quartz.

“Hey guys! “ Greg’s van suddenly stopped in front of Amethyst and Garnet. Percy was on the passenger seat tail wagging at them before it stopped upon seeing Little Homeschool.

The human sighed as he brushed the canine’s golden fur. “He really misses his Moms. I can’t blame you. I missed my son when he went on his own way years ago. But your Moms will be back boy just wait a little bit. “

“Greg what are you doing here? “ Garnet asked the human.

Greg exclaimed and chuckled. “Well I thought that I could join you guys and maybe drop some snacks along. I know Amethyst won’t last without it. “ He replied as he and Percy stepped out of the vehicle and opened the back of the van. “Also we ran out of milk. “

Amethyst squealed. “Thanks, Greg! Man you’re a lifesaver! “ The purple quartz ran behind the van and grabbed snacks. She also tossed Garnet a box of pizza before she grabbed different varieties of drinks and snacks for herself.

Greg grabbed a dog bowl for Percy and filled it with food and a few treats. Before he grabbed a can of beer and some chips settling alongside the gems. “You two remember the last time we had sat like this just sharing snacks and stories? “ He looked at the two gems.

“That was a long time ago back when Steven was small and not that too busy caring for a lot of things. I mean I miss it as well. Ruby and Sapphire miss it and the rest of us as well. “ Garnet replied as she took a slice of pizza from the box.

Amethyst nods as she swallowed the contents in her mouth. “Yeah, man. I’d kill to spend time with Steven and Connie but as you say they’re busy with their lives now. A bird can’t always stay in Beach City. “ The purple gem sighed.

The human nods and pops open his can of beer drinking it’s contents. 

-

**“Shit! “**

Bismuth exclaimed as she caught Pearl in her arms.

“Just back down Jasper! We don’t want to poof you! “ She called out to the quartz. The blacksmith exclaimed as she dodged the charging quartz. “Man, she’s still as stubborn as something. I swear Era 1 are a bunch of hardheads I’m glad I’m not. “

Pearl coughed out a chuckle. “You flatter yourself. “ The pale gem gazed at the blacksmith.“Don’t be so smug Bismuth this fight is not yet done. “

“You know I’ve always wanted to try this with you. “ The blacksmith placed Pearl down. 

“Try what? “ The pale gem cocked her head to the side. 

Jasper made a groan as she charged at them making the two gems dodge. “Quit it with your love banter! We’re still in a battle! “ She roared.

The pale gem and blacksmith ran to each other's side. “You could’ve asked me if you wanted to fuse Bismuth. “ Pearl raised a brow at Bismuth who chuckled nervously.

“I didn’t want to squeeze between you and Rose before so… It maybe slipped my mind. “ The blacksmith replied.

Pearl placed a hand on Bismuth’s arm. “That was before right now it’s just us. “ She smiled at the blacksmith.

Bismuth sputtered. “Y-Yeah let’s do it! “ She cheered.

The orange quartz was railing herself preparing to charge at the two gems again. “So you’re going to fuse? A sorry excuse for weak gems like you. I always knew that you Crystal Gems are still weak compared to my raw strength. “ She cracked her knuckles and positioned herself preparing to sprint.

Bismuth took Pearl’s hand in hers and the two started to do a fusion dance. Like a knight and their damsel the two waltzed. Which was surprising given Bismuth is a gem with such strength. But it seems that she enjoys the calm as much as she is mesmerized by the grace Pearl gave in each step.

Time seemed to slow for the two. To them this dance was just them having fun making up for time lost when Bismuth got bubbled by Rose.

The two gems ended their waltz as a bright light enveloped them. This light made the orange quartz stop on her tracks and cover her eyes from the blinding light. 

After the light faded there stood a gem larger than Jasper. An Aura Quartz with a lance in hand she eyed the orange quartz down. Jasper gritted her teeth as she began to roll around the fusion.

Aura Quartz watches her do so. Then the fusion pointed her lance on the floor and shot hitting Jasper as she rolled into the attack.

“Whoah, this feels awesome! “ The fusion giggled.

The orange quartz stood up and shook the dirt and dust from her body. The fusion braced for an attack as Jasper leaped towards the two gems and bashed them. 

Aura quartz blocked it with an arm that they shifted into a shield. “Not so fast. “

“You’re right. “ Jasper then kicks them on the stomach making the fusion double back as the orange quartz jumps away from them. “You thought I’ll go down from a measly fusion again? Well you’re out of luck! “ She cackled.

“She’s going down easy. We need to be careful with our moves… “ Aura Quartz muttered thinking.

Jasper then charged again and the two gems clashed again.

-

A knock on the crystal disturbed Lapis’s slumber; she turned and saw Peridot knocking on the crystal looking for a way out. The water gem quickly shuffled onto her feet as she ran to the crystal’s controls.

The command was set for peridots. The cooling chamber is set to help diminish the heat. While a soothing chemical was given acting like a suppressant. She quickly deactivated the systems and slowly shifted everything so she can safely extract Peridot out of the chamber.

Lapis opened the door and steam poured out.

The water gem was about to talk when Peridot practically pounced at her.

“Lapis!!! “ The green gem cried out as she clung herself on the blue gem.

Lapis looked at Peridot who clung to her and sighed petting her friend’s hair. “It’s okay Peridot it’s over. “ She reassured the gem.

Peridot looked up at her. “I thought I wasn’t going to be able to get out of that state! Citrine Quartz told me that I’m going to a rut which I thought was probably a joke! And then suddenly I grew dizzy and everything blurred. “ She was about to ramble more but Lapis shushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

Lapis just pulled her closer and nuzzled her face on Peridot’s hair taking in her scent. Just to make sure. ‘Her scent is calmer now. She’s okay Lapis… She’s your friend. What will you do if she’s still in that state? ‘ Thoughts ran into the water gem’s mind but was cut when a question left Peridot’s mouth.

“How did you know I’m here? And how did you know what to do Lapis??? “ Peridot looked up at Lapis who looked back at the open crystal chamber.

Her hands shook as she gazed inside it longer. Remembering the sires that we’re placed in to cool off so they can be returned to active duty. Eyes appeared from the fog gazing at Lapis who stepped back.

Peridot was accidentally pushed away by the water gem’s reaction.

“Lapis! A-Are you okay?! Lapis! “ Peridot ran towards her.

Lapis backed up until her back on the wall. Eyes still staring at her. She didn’t want this; she knew she’s now better. She’s better than what she is before Steven, before Peridot, and before Little Homeschool was made.

She closed her eyes and slumped down. The gem covered her ears as if voices inside the Breeding grounds still haunts her. The call of elites rounding them up to the nests. The calls and holler of agates that led them.

The sounds of carrier gems begging to be left alone. The sounds of their misery.

Small hands placed themselves on her cheek pulling her from the vision of her horrid past.

“Lapis? “ Peridot had a very concerned look on her face.

The water gem didn’t know that tears were falling down from her eyes.

“H-Have you’ve been here before? “ The green gem asked.

Lapis’s eyes widened in surprise but she turned her head away.

“H-hey, don’t worry you can trust me… We’re partners aren’t we? “ Peridot leaned forward.

The water gem looked at her and sighed. “Let’s… Sit down properly… “ She replied as they both moved to sit right beside each other.

“I… Before I came to earth I was bred by the diamonds to serve and terraform. I felt like I’m gifted since Lazuli's often are given freedom to roam and fly homeworld. I thought I was better than everyone and anyone. Every single one of us Lazuli’s did. “ She sighed as she looked through the cracks of the ravine that served as the breeding facility. “Then one day I was summoned by an agate along with other Lazuli’s… We were not raised by sires and carriers unlike other gems. We were programmed to bring chaos to planets we are sent to. “

“I was brought here and I thought the rest of my miserable existence will be spent in this hell hole. “ Lapis laughed grimly. “And then when they were busy with a Topaz sire creating havoc at the facility I escaped. “ Lapis looked at Peridot.

“I went to Earth… I joined Pink’s legion to help colonize her planet. But still well… “

Peridot looked at Lapis and then around the facility. 

“My gem got cracked. I was trapped in a mirror for who knows how long. Then I get kidnapped by a brute and a very annoying gem. “ She looked at Peridot who looked guilty. Lapis sighed as she placed a hand over her’s. “I didn’t want to see this place again… None of us Era 1 gems wanted ever to return to this place. “

“Sorry, Peridot I lied about being an early Era 2 Lazuli…I didn’t want you to know about my past being a carrier for multiple gems. “ 

Peridot looked at Lapis and sighed in relief. “Lapis… “ She pulled her close and embraced her. “You clod… You know I won’t get mad or disgusted by your past?! So what? I used to be Homeworld’s greatest weapon! “

“Lapis I’ll always stay by your side whatever you are before what matters is us right now. “ She smiled up at the water gem.

Lapis’s tears continued to fall. She snorts at Peridot’s reply to her opening up. “You’re really something Peridot. “ She laughed softly.

The green gem leaned forward and wiped the tears off Lapis’s face. “Yeah, I am. “ She then stood up. “Come on it’s not good for you here… Let’s go home. Percy is waiting for us. “ Peridot pulled out a hand for Lapis.

Lapis smiled and took her hand. The two talked more on their way to the warp pad. The blue gem felt even more at ease in the presence of Peridot. The green gem didn’t judge her past unlike what most gems would do. 

From what she heard back then Peridot told her that back at Homeworld before Steven Era 1 gems were feared and disgusted by everyone. The green gem had worked with several Era 1 gems and all of them are either meek, quiet, or angry.

The two reached the warp pad and together they warped back at Little Homeschool.

Lapis was sure she and Peridot would be greeted by busy gems but the place was empty and it was eerily quiet. This pressed another concern towards the two gems.

-

Aura Quartz and Jasper are still trapped in a battle, the gems eyed each other preparing to face each other’s attacks. 

“Give up Jasper, this fight is going nowhere. “ The fusion pointed her lance towards the quartz. 

“Give up?! I’ve never heard a word like that before! And only my diamond can command me not some measly gems that are sucking up to him! “ Jasper again charged towards Aura Quartz.

“If this is what you really want then fine but I’m ending this now Jasper. “ The fusion points their lance towards the quartz. 

As Jasper is about to reach them the lance broke into parts and caught Jasper inside trapping her until she poofed.

After that Pearl and Bismuth unfused. Both panting from the intense battle they had. “Wow. “ Pearl spoke out before looking at Bismuth.

Bismuth laughed and looked at Jasper’s gem on the floor. “Yeah, wow! “ She exclaimed as she ran towards the gem and bubbled it. “This would give her a chill pill. “ She looked at Pearl who seemed to be thinking at the moment.

“Hey, it seems we make a great team huh? “ She placed a hand on the pale gem’s shoulder.

Pearl looked at Bismuth and laughed. Bismuth’s brow raised before Pearl hugged her, making the gem laugh as well.

-

“Amethyst, Garnet! Oh, and Greg! “ Peridot called as they landed in front of the three individuals sitting on the bench. Before she can step any closer Percy had already pounced on her licking her face.  
  
“Percy! H-Hey, I missed you too! “ The green gem laughed as she cuddled the affectionate dog.

Amethyst also pounced on her bestfriend and the three tussled on the ground playing on the dirt.

Lapis smiled at the scene petting Percy before she moved to sit alongside Garnet and Greg.

Garnet offered her a slice of pizza which Lapis politely declined. She did accept the can of beer Greg offered. 

Lapis took a sip. “So what happened back at Little Homeschool? There was practically no one out on the streets. “ She asked and Garnet sighed.

“Well, Bismuth and Pearl told us to stay put. The gems back at Little Homeschool are being very erratic. Their instincts are rampantly resurfacing. “ The fusion replied grimly. 

Lapis rested the can back on her lap as Peridot gaped. “Wait! It wasn’t only me right now? And I thought I just got unlucky. “ The green gem groaned and hid her face in her hands.

Amethyst raised a brow then looked at Garnet. She was not present for their interview with Sodalite since she needed to care for the gems left back at Little Homeschool, especially new gem students. 

“Rut. Peridot was in a rut and Citrine Quartz brought her to the abandoned breeding facility in order to stop her from starting a chain reaction with all the other gems. “ The fusion explained.

“But it didn’t work! Even though Citrine Quartz practically carried me to the galaxy warp pad we may or may not pass other gems that got affected on the way. “ The green gem sighed in defeat.

“Hold on. Gems can have heats? “ Greg looked at the other gems.

“Yes, though it has been suppressed it’s part of our instinct. Gems like I who managed to suppress those instincts cannot be affected by it since we’ve experienced it. Those gems that are affected didn’t know about these instincts therefore did not know how and what to do to avoid and suppress it. “ Garnet further explained.

“Ohhhhh… So that’s why Pearl and Bismuth sent me away. “ Amethyst hummed.

“But there’s one thing that affects me. A rut can only affect another gem if that gem is looking for it’s mate or a specific carrier. “ The fusion placed a finger on her chin.

Peridot froze and nervously played with Percy’s long fur.

Lapis was only mostly confused; she sighed as she looked at Peridot. “If that’s happening can Peri, Percy, and I stay with you till this goes down? I don’t feel like Little Homeschool would be the best place for the three of us. “ She asked.

Greg nods. “Well of course! It’s going to be like a get together for us! It’s been awhile since we’ve had a get together like this! “ He replied.

Amethyst slings her arm on Peridot’s shoulder. “Yeah! Peri and I can play my new game and you guys can hang and have drinks! “ She offered.

Greg rarely drinks as much as Lapis do but they do if there are small occasions or events.

Lapis drinks sometimes when she’s feeling stressed, moody, or upset with something. Peridot is still trying her best to persuade Lapis to stop drinking. Cause even though gems can’t really be affected by alcohol. Lapis is getting a bit of an unhealthy addiction with it.

“Hey, guys! “ Bismuth called as she and Pearl approached them with a band of unaffected gems walking behind them. “We brought these gems here looks like we’ll need to use the emergency rooms at the dome while this mess is happening. “ The blacksmith sighed.

Pearl nods. “The gems affected are contained in the gym away from each other. “ She added.

Peridot sighed in relief. “Oh, thank stars! That gym was designed so Jasper can’t wreck it. It will hold those gems well. “ Her eyes trailed down at Bismuth and Pearl’s interlocked hands.

She had to stop herself from choking out laughter.

Garnet raised a brow and looked to where the green gem was gazing at. “Oh, did something happen? “ She asked smugly.

Bismuth looked at Garnet confused. “Did what happened? “ The blacksmith looked down to where the two gems were looking and blushed brightly. 

Pearl saw this and looked as well before laughing. “You know you shouldn’t be shy Bismuth. “

“We all saw this coming from far away. “ Amethyst humored at them.

Garnet nods. “Well I saw it. From the past. “ She moved her visor with a smirk on her face. “Aight, enough with the teasing. We need to escort these gems to their temporary shelters. “

The fusion then gestured to the group of unaffected gems.

-

The Crystal Gems escorted all of the gems to the dome and introduced the gems to their quarters. Peridot and Pearl spoke to Citrine Quartz asking them to keep an eye on the gems and make sure to call them if needed.

The quartz understood and also offered some assistance to Homeschool once it’s back on business again.

Peridot couldn’t agree more.

Lapis, Garnet, Amethyst, and Bismuth escorted each family of gems to separate rooms.

Once they're done they bid the gems farewell. On the way home Peridot and Lapis along with Percy rode on top of the van. Percy enjoyed the wind on his face. The golden retriever stuck his tongue getting carried by the wind. 

Music rings out from the van on their drive back to the beach house. 

-

Lapis and Peridot shared the bathtub as their temporary bed along with Percy. It was quiet now the gems and Greg are probably asleep well, excluding a possibly still playing Amethyst.

Lapis hummed as she laid beside Peridot. “Peri… What did you think when you were in that crystal? “ She asked as she looked at Peridot right beside her.

Percy rolled and changed positions from where he laid on Peridot. The green gem stroking the mutt’s head as he did.

“What do you mean? “ Peridot’s head cocked to the side.

“Well, did you feel anything besides the rut? Or did you see anything you want? “ The blue gem laid her hand around Peridot and Percy.

“I… “ She sighed. “I didn’t see anything at all… It was only white and the heat shrouded me like crazy. I… I don’t need anything more than what we have now. “ Peridot nuzzled the crook of Lapis’s neck and closed her eyes.

Lapis sighed but in the back of her mind she hoped that Peridot wanted more.

Or maybe her…

-

Pearl woke up earlier than everyone like usual. Garnet got up next and decided that she would check up on the gems in the dome to see if they’re doing okay. 

Pearl was mixing the batter for the waffles she was going to make when a hand rested on the side of the bowl.

“May I offer some assistance? “ Bismuth smiled at Pearl as she leaned on the kitchen’s countertop. 

The pale gem smudged some of the batter on the blacksmith’s nose. 

Bismuth blinked and proceeded to annoy Pearl by smudging her with the whip cream on the table. 

The two would have a lot to explain why breakfast is late and why Greg is making it.

-

Meanwhile, with the rebels.

23 and Emerald marched back and forth in front of Lar’s cell. They halted the torturing chambers that contained the entire crew of the human. The gems that Fluorite and Rhodonite are composed of kept cells away from each other. 

“For the last time human! Tell us what the main defence system of Earth is composed of? “ Emerald yelled at the human in the cell.

Lars only spat at the glass, smirked before looking away.

23 sighed. “You have my permission to bash him in the face. Just... Keep him alive. “ The peridot groaned in annoyance.

The human was then held up by mechanical cuffs and was suspended in the air as Emerald entered the cell.

The former general cracked her knuckles and began beating the human. 

Lars coughed out and hissed at the green gem.

It only made the gem infuriated and punched Lar’s in the gut. Emerald then placed a finger underneath his chin. “You know we learned a little something from the Crystal’s broadcast. “ Emerald pulled a dagger from her gem and gave him a sinister smile.

“Hey, you gems! What will happen if I draw some shit on your captain’s face! “ The old general pointed the tip of the blade at the side of Lar’s cheek. “Won’t you like to see him smile? “ Emerald looked at the horrified gems with a sadistic grin as she traced a smile on the human’s face drawing blood and making an open wound across his cheek.

Lars gagged at the taste of blood that pooled from the wound and spat it on the green gem.

Emerald exclaimed at the blood on her suit and had to stop herself from stabbing the human and instead punched him across the face making him retch out more blood.

Emerald looked like she could poof from anger at the moment but was pushed aside by 23. “Ruby ready the prototype. “ The peridot called.

Eyeball grabbed what looked like a distablizer and stood beside the peridot. 

23 grinned sadistically. “Pick a pilot from the fleet Ruby. Pick anyone you want. “ she snapped her finger.

The little red gem squealed as she ran towards a cell and pulled out a scrawny looking topaz. 

“P-Please don’t hurt me! I can relay you details- “ The topaz begged but was cut off by 23.

“Or what? Homeworld data? Pshh, the four of us have sufficient knowledge that a topaz like you doesn’t even know. “ She looked at the shorter one and gestured for her to be put right in front of Lars. “So you won’t speak? Let’s see if you will once we make her squeal. “ 23 licked her lips as Eyeball turned the weapon on.

Emerald sat at the side and groaned at the gems begging for the topaz’s life. She smashed her fist on one cell to shut the other gems.

“C-Captain p-please! H-Help me! “ The gem cried out to Lars. 

“I’ll give you three seconds. “ The superior peridot raised her limb enhancer.

“One… “

Lars felt cold sweat dripping from his forehead. 

“Two… “

He swallowed bile as he desperately tried to open his mouth.

“Three! “

“NOOOOO!!!! “ Lars cried out.

The topaz screamed in pain and agony as Eyeball stabbed her with the weapon. The weapon slowly cracked her gem and pulverized it. 

“Whoops… Looks like I still need to fix the power settings. “ The tall peridot laughed shrugging.

The other gems either cried or stared in horror from what they saw.

Lars wailed as he pressed his face on to the glass. The crew he had now is the gems that wanted to venture along with him since they graduated from Little Homeschool. 

That topaz that was shattered was one of the hardest workers in her class. She was a bit scrawny for a topaz but she made it up with her tactical skills.

“So captain are you going to start relaying information or we’re going to have to pulverize your crew one by one? “

Lars grits his teeth. “What do you want? “

“Simple captain! “ The peridot hummed with a smile before she wiped it away.

“The fucking defense system’s information. “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it for the chapter! Leave this story some kudos and a comment! And I'll see y'all guyssssssssssss later!!!  
> For more fanfic and artwork updates please follow my Twitter! https://twitter.com/FatBerb it will be a great help and support to my work! Criticism is highly accepted for the improvement of the story!


End file.
